


Plans for Education

by Asterisk_Dragon (Superellysan)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lovely cafe, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Mentions of Sex, Rating subject to change with additions, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/Asterisk_Dragon
Summary: “'So, you got a new girlfriend?'”"It was a gorgeous day like this that saw X Light sitting at a table, glaring at his friend across from him who had asked such a stupid question."Zero needles X about his "new" girlfriend, before setting forth a plan of his own.





	Plans for Education

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna put some overall writing notes for other works and why I have been dead for almost half a year at the end, so check there for those.  
> As for this piece, it began as a challenge between me and a friend (who I am expressly not gifting this to for reasons of I think they'd kill me if I did ;.u.). It's not yet complete, and I'm not certain if I will post it all when completed, so for now this is a stand alone story. If I ever do post more, the rating will change from T to E, so be warned ~spooks~  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little fic of mine! n u n  
> (Also, if you are a frequent to the MMX fics as I have kinda been, you might notice a similarity in one of the last lines that I like to think of as a little nod to a writer I have had the pleasure of reading fics from for a while now. And to them I say keep up the good work, because you write fantastic things <3)

“So, you got a new girlfriend?”

It was a peaceful day in the idle of spring. The flowers were in full bloom, the leaves swaying placidly in the wind, scattering light and shadows across the cobblestone pathway that wound through an overly green park. The breeze blew through the canopy of a small café within, well-known for their fruit pastries and cakes. It rustled the linen tablecloths that adorned the tables outside, tugging playfully at the clothes of customers that sat and talked, delighting themselves in good talk and sweets.

It was a gorgeous day like this that saw X Light sitting at a table, a bite of blueberry pie half to his mouth, glaring at his friend across from him who had asked such a stupid question.

“We’ve been dating for months now, Zero, I wouldn’t _exactly_ say she’s new,” X replied crossly, placing his fork down. He already knew it pointless to try and eat right now.  
“You know what I mean, X,” Zero snarked lightly, as he speared a strawberry off of his highly decorated lemon tart and popped it in his mouth. “She’s actually stuck around this long.”  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”  
“My point is,” Zero continued, ignoring X as he popped another berry into his mouth and blatantly chewed it, “she’s actually stuck around, despite your…. shortcomings.”  
“Shortcomings?” X asked, a bit offended by his friend’s accusations.  
“X, you are an amazing guy: kind, compassionate, caring, intelligent, strong, hans… er, cute,” Zero listed off, ticking the words off on his fingers as he went, “practically the perfect guy. There is, however, a failing point of yours that sinks you every time.”  
“Oh?” X said, irritably. “What is that?”  
“Well….. I’m just going to be straight with you.” Zero placed his fork down and closed his eyes, before bringing both of his hands together in front of his face and swinging them downward like a judge’s hammer. His eyes reopened. “You can’t please _anyone_ in bed.”  
“I- What!?”

Zero sighed across from him, leaning back in his chair as he did so. X glared him down the entire time, angrily asking, “What do you _mean_ , ‘I can’t please anyone’? What does that even-“  
A single strange look from a nearby table silenced X momentarily as he looked down in embarrassment, his cheeks turning pink. Zero used the opportunity to jump back in.  
“Listen, X. I am friends with every girl you have ever dated, and-“  
“’Friends?’” X interrupted, giving Zero a dubious look.  
“Actually friends,” Zero retorted, before continuing, “and each and every one of them has told me the exact same thing: You,” he said with an air of confidence, pointing towards X, “are not good in bed.”  
“I, uh….” X stuttered, his cheeks turning more red. “How the _hell_ does that even come up in conversation anyway?”  
“I ask. Obviously.”  
“You _ask!?_ ”  
“Of course!” Zero replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m looking out for my little bro, after all!”  
“How is that-?”  
“Dude, listen to me,” Zero said, cutting X off. X flinched as Zero pierced him with one of the most hardened looks he’d ever _seen_ from the blond. “You _need_ to get better at this, otherwise you’re going to lose her too.”  
“I’m not going to-“  
“ _Trust me_.”

X stared his friend down for a second, before heavily sighing. “Fine, okay. What do you suggest?”  
“Take a picture of me with your phone.”  
“A… wait, what?”  
“Just do it,” Zero added, impatiently.  
“Uh… Ok?” X replied, pulling his phone out in confusion. He pulled up the camera function and held it aloft, and Zero flashed him one of his famous sultry grins as he snapped the photo.  
“Why is he so photogenic?” X bitterly thought to himself as he looked at the pic.  
“Did it come out well?” Zero asked.  
“Yeah, it came out fine,” X replied, still confused. “Now what?”  
“Now, hand me your phone.”  
X stared at Zero. “…….. Why?”  
“Just do it,” Zero said impatiently, reaching a hand out for the phone. X sighed once more, before placing his phone in his friend’s outstretched palm. In an instant, it had been snatched up and brought to Zero’s face. Zero tapped away furiously at the keyboard doing god knows what, and X took the opportunity to scoop up a large slice of his pie with a bit of ice cream, now slightly melty from the sun and the nice weather. He popped the morsel into his mouth, and melted in contentment as the flavor washed over his tongue.

  
“There, sent it!” Zero proclaimed, a smile on his face as he handed the phone back to X.  
X took it in his hand and saw that the screen had been turned off. “Whacha do?” he asked through his pie bite.  
“Asked your girl if she wouldn’t mind an educational threesome,” Zero answered, popping a bite of lemon tart into his mouth.  
X almost choked on his pie slice, and Zero looked at him in worry as he began to fiercely pound on his chest. X reached for his water, and hastily gulped down about half the glass. “Uh, X?” Zero asked hesitantly. “You alri-“  
Zero almost jumped as the glass hit the table with a loud thud. “YOU DID WHAT!?” X screamed, before getting shushed by the other patrons of the café. He gave them all slightly apologetic looks, before turning back to glare at Zero. “Why the _fuck_ did you do that!?” he hissed, his body tensing in anger.  
“Because you need instruction, and I’m the best there is,” Zero stated bluntly, spearing another strawberry and scooping some of the lemon curd in the tart onto it.  
“But-!”  
“Besides, it would be best for you to learn on _her_ , so you know what she likes.”  
“BUT-!”  
“And hey, I _asked_  permission,” Zero concluded, popping the curd-covered strawberry into his mouth. “If she says no, then forget about it! I’ll just teach you on an inflatable or something. Of course, _you’d_ have to buy it.”  
“Zero, I can’t believe you’d-!” X began, before being startled by a buzzing noise in his pocket.  
“Souns like herr,” Zero mumbled through his food.  
X pulled the phone back out and flicked it on, and Zero watched as a flurry of emotions fought on his face for an instant before settling on blank disbelief.  
“She said yes,” X simply said, his voice almost hollow.  
Zero clapped his hands together and gave X a huge grin. “Great! How about we do it two nights from now?”  
X just stared at him, before sighing in defeat and nodding. “Ok…. ok.”  
“Oh, one last thing…” Zero said, eyeing on of the waitresses. “I told the waitress that we’re partners, and I _think_ she may have taken that the wrong way. Don’t correct her, because we’ll get a discount if she did.”  
X just sighed once more, deeper this time. “Z, you are incurable.”  
“Yup!” Zero readily admitted, picking his tart up and taking a huge bite. His face wrinkled slightly at the sourness of the tart, and X’s lips pulled into a small grin as he chuckled.  
“There we go,” Zero thought in his mind, watching fondly as X went back to his pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked the fic!
> 
> For those curious, I got really busy with college work and my two jobs over the summer, so I didn't find all that much time to write..... (And what I did write was either too incomplete to post or garbage .n.)  
> I do, however, promise that I will have A Night to Remember finished soon! (Currently have half of the last chapter done now, but I'm not gonna make guarantees on the post date because I sure as heck can't keep them.)  
> As for future works, I have this little thing and more that I have been working on alongside my friend, plus a long, and I mean looong multichapter fic that I'm hoping to have the first chapter of out soon, so you can look forward to those as well! And I haven't forgotten about my Dark Horse editing either. I plan to get that done after I post the first chapter of the multichapter fic, and then focus mainly on multichapter after it's complete.  
> So yeah, that's about the gist of it! Thank you all so much for reading these, commenting, leaving kudos, and the like. It honesty means the world to me and makes writing these worthwhile.
> 
> So I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day, and until next time!


End file.
